Viperine Gorgon
Viperine Gorgon is a 2013-introduced and all-around character in the Monster High. She is a gorgon from Barcegroana, Spain and a makeup artist employed at Hauntlywood. Specifically, she is the personal makeup artist of Elissabat, star of the Vampire Majesty series of movies. In English, she is voiced by Yeni Alvarez. Character History Born and raised in Barcelgroana, Spain, Viperine moved to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica, presumebly to ascend in her show biz career, starting off low as an trainee intern in one of the many Hauntlywood studios. Eventually, she was discovered by Elissabat and since then works with her as a make-up artist. Personality Viperine is a girly girl who is as full of energy as she is of passion for makeup, so much she made it her very own career. She's excitable to the point where it can get a little out of control. This because, despite her affectionate ways, she has the habit of biting people as a form of greeting. Also she is rather talkative, especially if she's lost in her makeup proceeders. Usually sweet and passive, Viperine is at disadvantage most of the time because of this, and therefore builds an intimidating persona she can bring out whenever it is most needed, and her sharp features, gorgon heritage and snakes within her hair definitely help her on this. Because of this, she is also assertive and will not accept nonsense. She is also a little clumsy, messy and disorganized, which usually makes her arrive late to appointments, which appals her, and when this happens, she simply cannot motor. She doesn't deal well with nervosity and it takes time for her to cool down. Though she usually works with the rich and famous, Viperine is humble, and just as glady goes to elder monsters' homes to do makeovers for the residents. As long as she can be active with makeup, she is satisfied. She'll usually let out a hiss when speaking, and a slight lisp, and her vocabulary is full of Spanish expressions, since she is original from Barcegroana. Viperine's being from Barcelgroana, Spain is also something that may suggest that gorgons (the monster species or race, not family of Medusa's) also have some roots from Spain as well as Greece, and also suggesting the Gorgon family of Medusa's is also of the Spanish factor. Viperine speaks with a light Spanish accent in a soft-spoken, high-pitched but quiet, mellow-toned voice. Appearance Viperine has pink and blonde hair among which seven snakes grow. She has yellow skin and pink eyes, with snake-like streched pupils, and scales all throughout her body, most prominent in her lower forehead between her eyes. With fangs noticeably sprouting from her upper jaw, and a pointy nose. Viperine dresses in a Bohemian way, in 1970s inspired fashions with pastel colors from pink and blue, to yellow and white, with only some black. She really likes to wear sunglasses. Abilities It is literally said in the series and parts of the fiction of the franchise of Monster High that Viperine does not have the ability to turn people to stone with her stare, like the rest of her kin. But even though unable to do this, like the rest of her kind, Viperine is more snake-like than other gorgons (species, not family name). For example, she has colored scales on her skin rather than regular skin like a human's skin, and she speaks with an emphasis sound to her s'''s when she speaks English, along with having a forked tongue like a real snake; so besides just having snakes for a set of hair, she is the most snake-like of her monster race or her species. Skillset *'Makeup Expertee:' Viperine is incredibly handy with makeup, recognizing the best pallets and perfectly applying every thinkable cosmetics accessory. She also loves to do it and takes it into the business world, being a professional artist in Hauntlyhood studios. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Stheno, whose sisters Medusa and Euryale are her aunts. Deuce Gorgon is Viperine's cousin. Though they don't hang out often, the two try to keep in touch when they can and are considered pretty cool mutually. They usually only are together in family reunions at Petros Island but may have become closer now that Viperine has established friendships at Deuce's school, Monster High, and especially with his girlfriend Cleo de Nile. Friends Viperine is closest with Elissabat, the vampire actress she works for. The two met when Elissabat's former make-up artist quit her job to participate in a reality show, leaving a reflection-less vampire celebrity with no way to check herself up. In order to find a replacement, the actress searched around the studios, but was faced with neglect, due to a rumour that had been spread that no one was to look at her in the eyes. The only soul scatterbrained enough to look was Viperine, who started a chat and was tested as a make-up artist for Elissabat and later hired. Since then the two have been confidants and best friends: sharing secrets, experiences, and knowing each other like the backs of their hands. Timeline *January 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Viperine Gorgon. *July 20, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is promised for New York Comic Con at San Diego Comic-Con International. *October 10, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is on display at New York Comic Con. *Mid November, 2013: Honey Swamp makes her diary debut in [https://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Elissabat%27s_Frights,_Camera,_Action!_-_Hauntlywood_diary Elissabat's ''Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]. *December 14, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. *December 17, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile is published on the [https://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_(website) Monster High website]. *Late December, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. *January 28, 2014: Viperine Gorgon's spare parts on Mattel's website are listed as belonging to Mojave Ray, evidently her prototype name. *March 11, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". *April 25, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Master of Hiss-guise". Gallery 72.png 76.png 88.png 90.png 109.png 112.jpg Viperine.jpg 145.jpg 165.png 182.jpg 185.jpg Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Spoiled Sweet